Blood, Bullets, and Robot Lions
by Phantomgal12
Summary: Pidge is probably the most under-appreciated member of the entire Force, and not even he notices. What would happen if Voltron's little fix-it man was taken away? Would he still operate fully, or would the mighty Voltron fall just for the fact that it was missing one tiny part? Would they realize just how important he can be? (Heh... don't own Voltron in any way shape or form...)
1. Shot

Planet Doom, Lotor's Castle  
"Not again!" Lotor slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne; once again the Voltron force had defeated one of his Robeasts without the slightest of effort, it was testing his patients, "Mahox! I demand you come here at once!" as if by magic a small green man appeared before the purple elfin lord.  
"What is it, my Lord?" Mahox bowed respectfully towards the king, the tips of his ears, touching Lotor's knees. It had been a long day for the little…. Whatever he was and he wanted to get some rest, more specifically he wanted to put Lotor to rest so he could as well, but he a sworn his loyalty on day one. So he merely asked him what the matter was in a gentile tone only to be kicked back by a metal boot meeting with his stomach.  
"What is the matter?!" Lotor's face was livid, a vein was pulsing in his forehead, "What is the matter?!" he quoted Mahox once again, "The matter is that the Voltron force has defeated every single Robeast you've told me was indestructible. In fact watching your little creations attack and then get destroyed so quickly isn't as entertaining as you promised me!" He grabbed the balding little alien by the collar and shook him hard, "You lie to me! You-!" He dropped Mahox and cringed as a new wave of pain came over his body, apparently the scars if his near death were going to take more time to heal than he originally thought. It was a frustrating position he was in, he wanted to destroy the Voltron Force, but he was in no shape to fly over and fight them himself, but he needed a way to find out all of the robot's secrets without leaving planet doom. If he could do that, then he would know where weak points were and what to avoid, maybe even get some accidental tips given to ensure the Robeasts really were indestructible. A small question popped into the Over Lord's mind, "Mahox? Who is in charge of Voltron when not under use?" Mahox grinned, finally his Lord was thinking logically,  
"That person my Lord," he grimaced revealing two rows of metallic, silver teeth, "Would be Tech Sergeant Pidge."

Fields of Arus, Green Lion Den area  
Pidge parked the green vehicle in its cave and turned the lion off, and started heading back for the castle. Things were getting slow around here, even by his judgment, before the Robeasts were exciting and each one was different, but now they all seemed to have the same scanning readings. None of them differed in strength or size, or even color! Pidge sat on the claw of his lion, swinging his legs back and forth, his hands on the claw for support; he often did this when he was deep in thought or just pondering an agonizing question in his mind. 'It just doesn't make sense!' the green pilot pondered, 'Why would there be such a lack of variety in Robeasts?! Is it so that we aren't ready for whatever might happen next? Or maybe they want our guard down so we can be more venerable, whatever it is, I hope it doesn't work' Pidge stood up and headed back, thinking of how foolish he was, but he had all rights to worry, especially if he had known what was coming for him and him alone from Planet Doom

Arus, Lotor's Cargo Ships  
"Thank you sir." The screen showing Mahox's face had turned off, the ships were now inside Arus's atmosphere, they had been ordered to put the camouflage on due to the fact that they were on a search and kidnap mission, not an attack mission. Therefore the ships were nearly invisible, even to the radars, if one had noticed the slight air ripple caused by their movement, then they might've been in trouble. Luckily for them everyone at the council of lions was a little too distracted to notice the tiny red blip on the radar, and another lucky stroke for them was that their target was right outside. The captain of the flying vessel sneered, 'This is going to be good' he thought as he pressed the button to the microphone,  
"Minions forty-three and forty-four, come here; I have an out of ship assignment for you two." The minions appeared within seconds of the command; they were decked out in spike coated armor, both sporting long guns that looked like elongated pistols. The commander let loose the luxury of a slight sneer, revealing a mouthful of yellow, disgustingly crooked and needle sharp teeth as he told them, "Go down there and find the smallest member of the Voltron Force, he will be wearing green, and I swear on Haggar's grave if you get me the wrong pilot then I shall tell Lotor and he shall dispose of the both of you." The two slightly smaller Robeasts looked at each other and nodded, "Oh and just in case you two idiots can't tell, he's the one near the defense systems outside."  
"The small one? In green?" The soldier to the right asked, he grinned then let out a deep voiced cackle, "This is going to be extremely easy, he is no bigger than my middle finger!" after this comment, the other minion, to the left of him joined in the laughter. After all, they had had bigger targets before, and they both had fought against the giant robot Voltron, however the commander thought that jubilant boasting could wait.  
"Silence! To the both of you! I want you to merely shoot him and drag him to the ship; I will land on the ground so that you don't give us away." When he said this the aircraft was already settling into position on the ground, shields still on. Forty-three and Forty-four were out there in seconds, popping in and out of hiding areas, it almost looked like those things you see on Saturday morning cartoons, where the sneaker is able to hide behind impossibly small objects. This wasn't a Saturday morning cartoon though, this was a kidnapping mission and even though the target was small, both of the minions knew from experience that their target was swift and knew his fare share of weapons. They also knew that if they were to attack him, they would have to knock off the Voltcom that lay on his wrist without much movement. Forty-four turned on the magnetic setting in his gauntlets; instantly the lion-shaped piece of wrist technology slipped off of the nineteen-year old's slender wrists without much effort and landed in the soldier's palm. He noticed that the young man he had just stolen from had looked up and had seen the two of them and now was running to the door to get the others, it was Forty-three's turn to be the hero…. Or more villain in this case. He took aim, cocked his gun and….

Outside the Castle of Lions, Near the Defense Systems.  
Pidge was just finishing off the inspection of the defense systems when he had felt a slight weight be adjusted and then removed from his wrist, 'My Voltcom!' he looked down to see the green material of a uniform glove. Instantly he looked up to see two purple men standing a fair distance away from him. 'Robeasts! I have to get the rest of the team!' Pidge took a running start to the door; his fingers flew over the seventeen characters for the entrance code but his fingers weren't fast enough. A whistling noise came from behind him and ended in his shoulder, pain shot through his shoulder and he cringed, the shock was nearly enough to make him fall to his knees. He miraculously stayed on his feet, dazed for a second or two until a sharp pang of pain in his right shoulder brought him back to the real world. He looked down to the area of pain and saw blood seeping quickly from the wound, then he looked in front of him, a small silver casing lay at his feet, he bent over and picked it up 'A bullet? Since when did Lotor use these?' But his ponderings were interrupted by a warm and foul air surrounding him; he stood up and saw the two Robeasts right behind him, 'Great'. It was two against one, not good, and not to mention the "One" so to speak was now wounded. Pidge didn't know if he would stand a chance against two Haagarium infected Robeasts, but he knew that he would have to at least stall them enough for the rest of the team to pick it up on security cameras. He took out his wrench and glared at the purple elfin men, this was his fight for now, time to apply what he had learned at the flight academy and possibly things he hadn't. Forty-four and Forty-three charged at him, now holding spears. He waited for the right moment, eyes focusing, then he jumped and landed on top of one of the canons his timing was perfect, he grinned as the spears got stuck in the door. Forties three and four were now having struggling to pull the weapons out, momentarily forgetting about their prey.  
"You idiots!" The commander of the ship was now yelling at them through the blue tooth communicators lodged in their ears, "Stop trying to loosen you weapons and merely go after the boy! He's getting away!" The purple minions looked up, they saw Pidge hopping onto canon by canon and so on, they started after him, but their large and heavy limbs were too much and didn't move as spryly as the young, green pilot's toned and slight ones did. Forty-four suddenly had an idea; he grabbed an electricity pole and flung it at the green speck, hitting him square on the shoulder, the exact place where he had been shot, the speck fell. The two soldiers rushed to the target, the boy had been knocked out cold by pain and sudden compact to a hard stone ground. A small pool of red bodily fluid coated his shoulder, his teeth still clenched as if in pain, but the rest of his expression was peaceful. Forty-three and Forty-four grabbed him, making sure not to cause any sudden movement, and dragged the small pilot back to the cargo ship.

Inside the Castle of Lions, Surveillance room  
Vince sat down at the surveillance camera screens and checked over what had happened while he had been at class. 'Same as ever.' Nothing exciting had happened, until he got a look at camera 43, about two minutes and forty-three seconds into the recording he had seen, something shot through Pidge's shoulder. He stopped the tape and zoomed in, it was a bullet and it has gone clean through his green idol's shoulder. He un-paused the tape and watched the rest of the scene in horror as the ending of the recording came and Pidge was dragged away by two burly Robeasts.  
"Keith! Come here!" Vince shouted through the doorway of the room, Keith came running down the hall and stopped.  
"What is it?" Keith's face was stern; he had a feeling something was up when Pidge hadn't come back in for over two hours.  
"I'll rewind it, but take a look at cameras 43, 5, and 22!" Vince rewound the tape and pointed to each screen as the scenario took place. Keith's eyes grew angry.  
"Get the team," He ordered, "I'll get Black lion."


	2. Doomed

Lotor's Main Cargo Ship, Cargo area  
Pidge woke up, groggy his sleeve was stained with a deep reddish-green color, and specks of dried blood dotted his shoulder. He moved it slightly, but quickly stopped as a jolt of pain shot through him, it still hurts, thought the young prisoner, but luckily not as much. He stood up and searched the room for his Voltcom, but could not find it.  
'Oh well,' he let out a short sigh of partial satisfaction, 'At least my limbs are not bound together with rope.' Indeed it was true, it seemed as though the Robeasts running the ship had forgotten to tie him up and had just tossed him into the belly of the ship. However, it was only partially convenient, due to the fact that he was under the custody of The Prince Lotor… more or less. He rubbed his wrist, wishing that his dear little invention was sitting on it, not like it would've done him any good anyways. Every barrel surrounding him was filled to the brim with Haggarium, meaning anything created for the Voltron Force's use would be completely obsolete. It was the truth and it seemed that's all he could face right now, the truth, the truth that he was stuck on an enemy ship, possibly millions of light years from Arus. The truth that he had been captured by low-grade Robeasts, or the truth that he was without his Voltcom, or that he was surrounded by a gas, which if leaked, could possibly kill him. It was frustrating; most of the situations he had been in were easy to get out of, even with the robotic eye, or when his people had been infected with Haggarium. All of his problems had had a solution that sat right in front of him or were easy to find, but this solution seemed to be lost.  
He brought his fist down on a barrel of Haggarium, and let out a grunt of discontent,  
"Is our prisoner not happy?" A deep bass voice behind him growled. The young pilot turned to see a Robeast prisoner guard standing behind him, "You seemed much more content when you were asleep, why don't I help you." He raised a fist, and brought it down, but the purple mass was stopped by five, small, fine, and pale fingers.  
"Where's my Voltcom you creep!" The green pilot spat in the white haired beast's face, he was in no mood to be frightened, and frankly, he was too angry to care.  
"Oh, you mean, this?" He let off a smirk full of jagged teeth as he held up a small electronic device in the shape of a lion, "You want this piece of trash back?" Evil playfully danced in his eyes, this was a fun game he knew he could win.  
"Yes!" Pidge snapped, he wanted to simply grab for the device, but he knew that it would be a dumb move, so he simply glared, hoping the purple man would catch fire. "Give it back! You don't even know what it does!"  
"Oh but I know one thing." The guard's smirk turned into a fully fledged grin, he closed his hand around the small device and opened it once again, dropping the remains into the small pilot's open palm. "It crumbles, just like you." The Robeast gave off one more punch, and everything went dark again.

Grand Hall, Castle of Lions  
"So… what's going on?" Daniel asked, the automatic doors shutting behind him a whoosh.  
"Pidge has been captured." Lance responded his tone cold and partially annoyed, "He was kidnapped by two low-grade Robeasts, both cloned." The red Pilot connected his own Voltcom to the Video room and displayed the scene again for the fourth time.  
"What about green Lion? Is it still here?" Daniel grew serious; this wasn't a toss-away mission like the others. He couldn't joke around, not at a time like this.  
"Apparently so," Allura came up from behind, "I guess all they needed was him… but why?"  
"That is true, I mean, he's not even the leader of the force, and he's definitely not the strongest." Daniel could feel a reason coming to him, but it wasn't doing him any good, even Vince was stumped.  
"Brains," A husky voice came up from behind, half the force jumped, then turned, it was only Hunk, "Lotor must've wanted him for something that probably had to do with technology. After all, most of the time he spends is around the big robot, it would only make sense to want to capture him for information's sake."The whole team was slack jawed, this wasn't like Hunk. He was usually hyperactive and cheerful, and he barely spoke in logical words, but now he sounded like….like… well… Keith! His tone was laden with ice and in his eyes shone a new fury, not that of a rock star, waiting to go out on stage, but more of an anger, like a blazing inferno of rage.  
"Hunk… are you alright?" Lance strolled up to the large lump of yellow, "You seem a bit… testy." Hunk didn't have to answer, one look into the yellow pilot's eyes was all the team needed. It was clear, you mess with Pidge, and you mess with Hunk, when Lotor got his other half of the Tech-sergeant deal, he wouldn't be too pleased.

Lotor's Castle, Throne Room  
"Maahox, what is our statist our recently kidnapped prisoner?!" Lotor's scream thundered down the hall as Maahox came sprinting into the throne room, dropping several papers doing so.  
"He is unconscious, and on his way, sire." Again, the green alien bent over in respect for the King, "We have one of our top guards making sure he doesn't awake." The green thing concluded.  
"Excellent," The elfin king declared, "Everything is going as planned." He took out the remote that controlled the main communication screen and pointed it at the system, letting a technological plate drop down and portray the image of the head pilot.  
"Sire," He addressed the king, "We have him and will be landing shortly, green pilot and all."  
"Excellent, commence landing." Lotor pressed a small button on the side of his throne and the screen went black.

Landing Area, Inside the Belly of the Enemy ship  
Once again our small hero regained consciousness and along with it, a spinning room. As he sat up he noticed a small dropping sensation in his lower stomach.  
'Hm, I guess must be landing now. Nngh… why does my head hurt so much? Oh yeah…that's right I took a left hook to the forehead…' Pidge got up and raised a hand to his head, he touched a small, but painful bump that he knew would probably seem like a very small nuisance soon after he was imprisoned in Lotor's cave or prison or dungeon. To be honest he had no idea what the new king had done with the castle, but he was sure that it was worse than what he had dealt with before, and Pidge knowing himself… guessed he was probably right. The captain shouted and the ship landed in the yard and the guard in the belly with Pidge awoke. He held up a small electricity pole, the spark unlit.  
"Up! Now!" The purple beast roared, "I want you on your feet and walking out that door, or I'll make you!" To indicate warning, the Ro-guard held up the electro-pole and turned it on, making sure it sparked dangerously, and then let it die, knowing it would be unnecessary to injure his captive further. In response the smaller being stirred and, sighing, the small, bespectacled pilot stood up, moved his shoulder, and walked towards the door that had just recently opened. The pole was now being pressed between his shoulder blades, on the center of his back, with no spark. The green clad boy stalked up to yet another one of Lotor's armor covered, muscle-bound, crazy-eyed, purple-skinned, minions, this one slightly larger.  
"I'll take him from here, sir." The new thing growled, taking Pidge forcefully and holding him by the neck to make sure he would not escape. Pidge winced, his eyes and teeth clenched shut; the force was enough to inject the claw into his wind pipe, making it harder to breath. He squirmed uncomfortably and received a shock to the back for doing so, jumping slightly at the electricity sent up his spine causing a small whiteness to his vision.  
'Obviously, these guys don't want me to move at all…' , Feeling smaller than ever, the green pilot rolled his eyes and walked onward, feeling threatened by the claw in his neck and the pole against his back, both a danger to what existing consciousness he had left. The dock was made of steel and felt cold beneath his feet; he suppressed a shiver, stifling any possible movement that could get him into trouble. He wished now that he was back with the team, back with Hunk, back with Vince, not walking into Lotor's ominously large castle, not about to be imprisoned for god knows how long. It felt so hopeless, as it had just two or three hours ago when he had been in the ship, flying towards this terrible planet, now he was here, and he was without his Voltcom, all he could do was wait and hope for the team to notice and take action.

The two "men" entered Lotor's throne room, the smaller was presented and the larger one left, knowing that the king knew what he was doing and meant to give the prisoner proper treatment. Pidge stumbled up to the foot of the mighty king's throne and stared up at the elfin figured that lie pompously in the twisted throne above the steps. The figure looked down, and grinned.  
"I see my men got you here without much harm," Lotor eyed the dried blood on his small prisoner's shoulder and continued, "While you are here you will give me information on Voltron-"  
"Over my dead body you creep!" Instinctively, the green pilot spat in fury at the former prince, feeling a seething anger that was reserved for only times like this, when someone threatened something close to him. His eyes now blazed with anger, and he felt as though his inferno of rage could literally burn a hole through the lord's skull, but it wasn't any good. Instead Lotor stood up and glared maliciously down at the tiny pilot,  
"You have confidence, that's not good, Allura never had the strange amount of gall you do. I'm going to have to remove that from you, in fact, I think that will be your first trip before I have Maahox show you off to your cell. Men, show our new guest to the chair, and please, strap him in tightly; I don't want to see a mark of him unhurt."  
Then, as if by magic, two small Robeasts appeared, one on either side of Pidge, dragging him to what might possibly be the worst beating he may ever receive.


End file.
